Mobile phone cameras typically have a fixed focal length so as to ensure that both the size and the cost of the camera module remain relatively low.
So-called “panoramic imaging” allows expansion of the viewing angle. However, the user must pan across a scene by gradually rotating the mobile phone. Software then constructs a complete panoramic image. This method is not particularly intuitive and also requires the user to keep the mobile phone very steady as they are panning across the scene. The quality of the resulting panoramic image generally can be improved by using a support which has a rotating head to which the mobile phone can be secured. However, this requires the user to carry with them the support in addition to their mobile phone.